


Ophelia

by lorelaijonas



Series: Ophelia Hope Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First War with Voldemort, Halloween Night, Multi, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelaijonas/pseuds/lorelaijonas
Summary: Ophelia Hope Black, daughter of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Her life in the moments that made her.





	Ophelia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a character that I've been working on for a year. I wanted to write about her and her life since I've been RPing as her on Twitter for nearly a year now. (@ofIupusdei if you'd like to find out more also its a capital i not a lowercase L in case there's any confusion) A huge thank you to Red, Starfish and Catnip for their beautiful characters. Ophelia wouldn't have the life she has without the three of them so thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> This is a passion project of mine and every work in the series is based off a song, including the first work. I hope you all enjoy it; I love you guys and I promise more Drarry Letters will be coming your way soon.
> 
> This is based off Ophelia by the Lumineers.

_  
Oh, Ophelia, you've been on my mind girl since the flood_

On Halloween night 1980, a little bundle of joy wrapped in a blanket with enchanted snitches was placed into the joint arms of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Lily and James Potter watched on with tears in their eyes as baby Harry, three months old at the time, blinked warily at his new little sister.

Ophelia Hope Black was brought into the world with the help of both Lily Potter and Sirius Black’s DNA. She was a miracle in herself and as much as they wanted her to have the hyphenated name of Lupin-Black, they knew it just wasn’t possible. Maybe one day. They were proud parents either way, forgetting about the war waging around them even when Remus would have to leave for unknown missions, coming back to the small gurgling baby made them remember what really mattered in the end.

Ophelia’s first birthday started off bittersweet, the war had ramped up and the Potters were under lock and key, there was a spy in the Order and Remus was acting suspiciously. Sirius was alone that night when he decided to go see the Potter’s. Normally he would’ve taken Ophelia with him but he had a bad feeling about tonight; opting instead to send her to the safest person he could think of in that moment. _Peter Pettigrew_.

Peter Pettigrew was ‘a small lump of a boy’; if you were to ask McGonagall. He was unassuming and one fourth of the marauders. Had been since their very first year. He was one of the boys, never as rowdy as Sirius, never as popular as James and never as smart as Remus but he was one of them; they trusted him. Dropping Ophelia off with him, he promised he’d be less than an hour. Pressing a loving kiss to the top of his daughters head before taking off on his flying motorbike that his boyfriend affectionally referred to as a ‘fucking death trap’.

_Oh, oh, when I was younger, oh, oh, should have known better_

He should’ve known, he should’ve trusted the love of his life. The signs were all there. Standing in front of his long time friend, the one that slipped under the cracks for so long, unnoticed. His heart pounded against his chest, if Peter was here facing off against him; where was his daughter? He didn’t get a chance to demand the whereabouts of his daughter as there was an explosion.. Peter’s finger.. the Aurors.. being arrested for the murder of James and Lily. It was over, there was nothing more he could do, all he could do was pray that his daughter was safe and sound and that Peter hadn’t put her in harms way.

xxx

The night Voldemort fell, Severus Snape was tasked with looking after the Black child; the child that also had Evans blood. The child was to be raised on the ‘right’ side of the war, the side that lost. Ophelia Hope Black would spend her life being passed from death eater to death eater. Being bitten by Greyback at age 11, Abused at age 14, Escaping age 16, Fighting in a war age 17, Married at 20, Mother at 21, Head Auror at 22. She would spend her life fighting to feel human, to feel like a member of the light side. Fighting for love and fighting to believe she _deserved_ it.

This is her life.

Told in the moments that shaped her.


End file.
